murrayacademyofartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy
Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy is a 2011 Anglo-French espionage film directed by Tomas Alfredson, from a screenplay written by Bridget O'Connor and Peter Straughan based on the 1974 novel Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy by John le Carré. The film stars Gary Oldman as George Smiley, and co-stars Colin Firth, Tom Hardy, John Hurt, Toby Jones, Mark Strong, Benedict Cumberbatch and Ciarán Hinds. Set in London in the early 1970s, the story follows the hunt for a Soviet double agent at the top of the British secret service. The film was produced through the British company Working Title Films and financed by France's StudioCanal. It premiered in competition at the 68th Venice International Film Festival. The film was a critical and commercial success and was the highest-grossing film at the British box office for three consecutive weeks. At the 7th Annual MMPA Awards, the film won eleven awards including Best Picture, Best Director, Best Actor. It's the most-Murray Academy awards winnings film of all time.http://murrayacademyofarts.wikia.com/wiki/Murray_Motion_Picture_Academy_(MMPA)_Awards Awards * 2011 - Murray Motion Picture Academy Awards ** Best Picture to Tim Bevan, Eric Fellner and Robyn Slovo ** Best Director to Tomas Alfredson ** Best Actor to Gary Oldman ** Best Adapted Screenplay to Bridget O'Connor and Peter Straughan ** Best Supporting Actor to Colin Firth ** Best Ensemble to the cast of "Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy" ** Best Original Score to Alberto Iglesias ** Best Cinematography to Hoyte van Hoytema ** Best Art Design to Maria Djurkovic ** Best Trailer to Mark Wollen & Associates ** Best Film Editing to Dino Jonsäter ** Nomination Best Supporting Actress to Kathy Burke ** Nomination Best Costume Design to Jacqueline Durran ** Nomination Best Makeup to Felicity Browing * 2011 - Golden Bird Awards ** Best Motion Picture- Drama to Tim Bevan, Eric Fellner and Robyn Slovo ** Best Director to Tomas Alfredson ** Best Actor in a Motion Picture- Drama to Gary Oldman ** Best Adapted Screenplay to Bridget O'Connor and Peter Straughan ** Best Supporting Actor to Benedict Cumberbath ** Best Original Score to Alberto Iglesias ** Nomination Best Supporting Actor to Colin Firth ** Nomination Best Supporting Actress to Kathy Burke * 2011 - Crystal Globe Awards ** Best Cinematography to Hoyte van Hoytema ** Best Production Design to Maria Djurkovic * 2011 - Association of Cinematic Arts Awards ** Best Picture to Tim Bevan, Eric Fellner and Robyn Slovo ** Best Director to Tomas Alfredson ** Best Actor to Gary Oldman ** Best Adapted Screenplay to Bridget O'Connor and Peter Straughan ** Best Supporting Actor to Benedict Cumberbatch ** Best Ensemble to the cast of "Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy" ** Best Original Score to Alberto Iglesias ** Best Cinematography to Hoyte van Hoytema ** Best Production Design to Maria Djurkovic ** Best Editing to Dino Jonsäter ** Nomination Best Supporting Actress to Kathy Burke ** Nomination Best Supporting Actor to Colin Firth ** Nomination Best Supporting Actor to John Hurt ** Nomination Best Costume Design to Jacqueline Durran References Category:MMPA Awards